Mezool
Mezool is one of the main antagonists in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. She is the aquatic animal Greeed as well as the only female Greeed, and has aspects of a killer whale, octopus, and electric eel. Personality While Mezool like the other Greeed, has little sympathy towards humans, she is the most kind of the desire powered Greeed, shown when she willingly shared some of her medals with Gamel and the others despite being incomplete. She serves as a mother figure to the others, as her desire is to know and feel true love, reflecting in her relation to Gamel and her human form of a high school-aged girl. However after she was stripped of most of her Core Medals, and the other Greeed decide to take matter into their own hands she loses dominance and control over them. She is very close to Gamel and after he goes through a mental breakdown and possessing too much power she absorbs him to put him out of his misery and make sure the power doesn't go out of control, but also to regain her Core Medals. However, upon receiving her full power, she discards him and goes off on her own in order to achieve her desire. Abilities Like the other Greeed, Mezool can create Yummies from a human's desires through a Cell Medal, unlike Uva and Kazari's that start off as White Yummies, Mezool's fish-based Yummies first become roe-like eggs, which indirectly feed off the human's desire while forming a "nest" that incubates over a period of time while the human indulges their desire, their presence mostly concealed until they hatch into their complete forms either all at once or one at a time. Mezool's human form is a high school aged girl that wears either a sailor uniform, a blue coat, or a light blue shirt. Mezool on her own can create and control water (hydrokinesis) and has high agility. In her complete form, Mezool can liquify her body and seal mother/child pairs in her Yummy eggs. While they are in the eggs, the love and life are sucked out of them until Mezool is defeated. Giant Greeed When Mezool absorbs Gamel in his complete form and inadvertantly two of Uva's Core Medals and over 5000 Cell Medals, she transformed into a Giant Greeed, an aquatic monster that features aspects of Mezool's motifs as well as having heavy animal features like tusks. In this form she has a large amount of strength able to make a large crater in the ground, levitate, and has high resiliance as a direct attack from the Medajalibur could not damage her, but Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon was able to cause some damage as well as release the Kuwagata and Kamakiri Medals she possessed and against OOO in a single colored combo like Gatakiriba, he was able to destroy her. History ﻿Mezool as with the other Greeed was created 8 centuries before the start of the storyline and fought the original Kamen Rider OOO who then sealed her. In modern times after the Greeed were released, Mezool with the other Greeed began their quest to become Multi King while at the same time get back their Core Medals and gain more Cell Medals through their Yummy. Mezool often keeps the other Greeed in line while fighting the present OOO, Eiji Hino whenever he interferes with her Yummies and had lost two of each of her Tako and Unagi Core Medals during their second fight when OOO assumed Litorartar along with her leg armor with Gamel helping her escape. She has since regained her Tako Medals thanks to Gamel grabbing them when OOO accidently kicked the Heavy Mammel Greeed into Ankh in their second fight. When the Greeed decided to ambush OOO, Mezool was robbed of all but one of her Core Medals thanks to Kazari, making her revert into her human form, then fled with her Core Medals being used in an experiment on Gamel. When Mezool returned to the Greeed's hideout she was attacked by Uva, no longer having any power or dominance over him or the other Greeed and was chased by Uva's Waste Yummy until they were destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO, unaware of Mezool's human identity. When Gamel was suffering from an energy overload while looking for Mezool, she absorbed him to keep the power from going out of control regaining her complete form. Unfortunately she is overwhelmed by even more power, gained from both a large amount of Cell Medals and two of Uva's Core Medals becoming a Giant Greeed. At first Kamen Rider OOO has a hard time fighting against her until he receives help from Kamen Rider Birth and gains the two insect Core Medals to become Gatakiriba Combo and destroys her Gatakiriba Kick. When her Core Medals were released they were seized by Ankh, Kazari, and Uva. Later, she has been resurrect along with Gamel by Uva in episode 36. However, after witnessing OOO's Putotyra form, Mezool subsequently betrays Uva and, along with Gamel, side with Kazari. Later, after Ankh gives her back her Core Medals to assume her complete form, spurred by Kiyoto Maki knowing it was a facade, Mezool leaves Gamel to achieve her desire by abducting mother/child pairs and sealing them in her Yummy eggs to suck out their love. With her full power, Mezool is able to counter Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo before he uses the Toride Vendor and the Medagabryu to shatter a full set of her Core Medals. Mezool then dies as Gamel arrives in her final moments, with only six of her Core Medals left in existence. Etymology "Mezool" comes from the Japanese word mezuru (愛ずる, "to love"). Which is a reference to her desire and Mezool's Yummy growing from the obsession of the host. Trivia *Mezool is the only Greed aside from Ankh (Lost) who's voice actor is different than her human form's actor. *Her human form is also the only one with more than one outfit. External References ﻿"TV Asahi's page on Mezool". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/greeed/mezool.html Category:Villains Category:Greeed